Punya Gue
by XXHidan'sLoverXX
Summary: Orochimaru adalah cowo cantik yang di gila-gilai banya lelaki termasuk Sakon, Ukon,Kabuto, dan Kimimaro. Suatu hari dia ditanya untuk memilih diantara mereka berempat. Siapa yang aakan dipilih? CEKIDOT


Judul : Punya GUE

Rating : T

Cast : Orochimaru, Kimimaro, Kabuto, Sakon/Ukon

Genre: Humor + Romance

SMP Otogakure adalah tempat sejumlah anak-anak yang kayanya gak ketulungan(alias kaya banget). Sebut saja Orochimaru. Lelaki yang kecewe-cewean ini sudah memiliki sejumlah perkantoran besar di Otogakure mau pun Sunagakure. Lalu Kimimaro, anak lelaki satu-satunya dan menjadi ahli waris dari Kaguya corp ini menjadi lelaki idaman semua wanita disekolahnya dengan badan tegap dan rambut silvernya yang memukau semua gender termasuk lelaki(?).

Tetapi di SMP itu ada 3 orang yang tidak begitu kaya mereka hanya anak maneger(hanya lho!). Yang pertama namanya Kabuto. Dia anak yang agak pemalu tetapi kalau sudah bicara tentang kedokteran dia juara satu. Lalu dua anak lagi adalah anak kembar yang identik banget. Namanya Sakon sama Ukon. Kadang-Kadang mereka sering tukeran kelas.

Suatu hari di sekolah..

"Anak-Anak sekaliaan besok adalah hari yang sudah kita tunggu-tunggu" Ujar seorang nenek (di tojos Tsunade) yang bernama Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah.

"Emang ada apaan?" Tanya Kimimaro ke temen yang di sebelahnya "Ga tau deh" Jawab Tayuya. Sahabat deket Kimimaro tapi ga pernah dan ga akan pernah suka Kimimaro.

"Besok kita akan pergi kemping!" Kata Tsunade. "SIapkan barang-barang yang penting dan besok ingat! Datang pukul 5 pagi di sekolah yang telat akan di tinggal" Tsunade pun langsung turun dari podium dan ngusir semua anak biar pulang.

Di kantin sekolah..

"Kon! Jajanin kita napa?!" Kata Kabuto ama Ukon.

"Kemaren kan baru gue jajanin Kabuto lah sekarang" Sakon nyari alibi padahal dia belom pernah jajanin selama 20 tahun (umurnya aja baru 14 taun)

"Ih lu mah!" Kata Kabuto sambil langsung ngacir beli baso 3 mangkok.

"Aniki! Besok kan kita kemping emang anggota kelompok kita sapa aja?" Tanya Sakon

"Liat lah ada papan segede Chouji (ditabok chouji) di belakang lu persis lagi" Ukon nunjuk-nunjuk. Sakon langsung ngeliat daftar nama yang tulisan nya KUEECCCIILLLL banget.

Selesai liat daftar nama. Mata Sakon langsung bersinar-sinar kaya lampu petromak. "Napa tuh anak?" Tanya Kabuto ke Ukon sambil bawa 3 mangkok baso (gimana caranya?).

"Abis ngeliatin papan nama" Ukon langsung nyamber basonya. "Cuy! Kita bertiga satu kelompok sama Orochimaru" Kata Sakon

"SRUTT! BOONG LU!" KAbuto yang lagi makan langsung nyemburin basonya ke mukanya Sakon

"BUSET! PANAS TAU!" Sakon buru-buru ngelap mukanya. "Boong lu?!" Tanya Ukon.

"Ih! Bener tapi kita satu kelompok sama Kimimaro" Kata Sakon yang bikin mood Ukon sama Kabuto drop 200%

Kenapa? Karena mereka bertiga emang paling ga suka sama Kimimaro. Kimimaro tuh orangnya kalem, Pinter , Tajir, Cakep, dll. Tapi satu hal, Kimimaro itu sombong dan ga pernah mau bergaul sama orang lain selain sama orang yang tajir juga. Contohnya aja dia Cuma mau temenan sama Orochimaru.

"Ga papa lahh yang penting kan ada Orochimaru" Kata Ukon

Mereka bertiga juga udah terobsesi banget sama Orochimaru. Semua orang di SMP Otogakure tau Orochimaru itu banyak banget yang naksir terutama laki-laki. Kalo Orochimaru buka lokernya aja isinya coklat, bunga, surat cinta,dll yang berhubungan dengan cinta-cintaan. Walau pun banyak yang suka dia ga pernah pacaran dan di selalu baik sama semua orang.

"Sakon, Ukon! Gue pulang dulu ye! Gue mau siap-siap barang" Kabuto pun langsung ninggalin makanannya terus pulang naik motor gede yang GUEEDE banget.

"Kita pulang juga yok" Kata Ukon. "Ayo dah" Sakon berdiri sambil bawa tasnya ke parkiran. Mereka setiap hari kesekolah bawa mobil sport hitam hadiah ulang taun mereka yang ke 13 dari bonyoknya.

Tapi pas di gerbang keluar Sakon ngeliat Orochimaru. Dia langsung nendang Ukon ke bagasi terus ngebuka jendela "Orochimaru! Mau pulang bareng ga?" Tanya Sakon "Ah boleh!" Orochimaru pun langsug masuk kedalem mobil. " Kamu sendiri aja? Sakon mana?" Tanya Orochimaru. "Sakon itu aku. Kalo Ukon dia mau jalan kaki (Alibi banget)"Kata Sakon dengan bahagianya

"Rumah kamu dimana?" Tanya Sakon "ohh itu belokan pertama di depan belok aja" Kata Orochimaru. Pas di belokan yang dimaksud Sakon langsung belok dan betapa kagetnya dia liat rumahnya Orochimaru segede istana presiden! Ada lapangan golfnya, Kebun, Kolam renang, sampe rumah sakit jiwa juga ada(?)

Sakon nurunin Orochimaru di tempat drop of nya "Bye Orochi, Besok kita bareng kan?" Kata Sakon "Iya kok. Em.. Sakon.." Panggil Orochimaru. Cup! Sakon dicium Orochimaru. "Bye besok pagi tolong jemput aku lagi yaa.." Orochi pun masuk ke rumahnya. Mata Sakon langsung lope-lope abis di cium Orochimaru di bibir pula. Sakon langsung nyetir sampe rumah.

Di rumah Sakon and Ukon…

"TADAIMA!" Teriak Sakon sama Ukon.

"Ga ada orang ya?" Tanya Ukon.

"Nih!" Kata Sakon sambil ngasih liat memo dari bonyok mereka

"CIHH! Mereka pergi" Kata Ukon

"Lagi" Lanjut Sakon

"Gue mandi dulu" Ukon langsung nyamber handuk terus mandi. Dikamar mandi Ukon ngebayangin mukanya Orochimaru terus. KRETEK! Suara lehernya Ukon _'Aduh dasar ade kurang ajar (Sakon Maksudnya) masa gue di tendang ke bagasi dah!'_ Pikir Ukon.

Sakon udah di dapur lagi bikin makan malem. Maklum dia tuh udah kaya mama aja di rumah. Walau pun bonyoknya sama-sama bos mereka ga pernah punya pembantu. Selesai mandi Ukon keluar pake piyamanya. "Hari in makan apa?" Tanya Ukon "TAI! Ya liat sendiri lah" Kata Sakon. Mereka berdua pun langsung makan pake ayam goreng dengan penuh kesunyian.

"Aniki tadi gue di cium Orochimaru lho!" Kata Sakon

CROOOT! Sekali lagi makanan ngenain mukannya Sakon. "boong lu!" Sakon ga percaya

"Aniki! Lu sekali lagi muncratin makan! gue gorok lu!" Sakon udah siap bawa golok.

"Woles dong! Beneran?" Tanya Ukon ga percaya.

"Iya lah! Tadi pas dia gue anterin kerumah dia nyium gue sebelum pulang. Terus besok kita jemput dia lagi" Sakon matanya lope-lope lagi kalo nginget kejadian tadi.

"Giliran gue yang nyetir besok titik!" Kata Ukon

"Iya tenang aja kok gue kan ade yang baik dan mau berbagi ama kakanya (CUIH!)" Kata Sakon

"Udah ah gue mau beres-beres" Kata Ukon. Ukon pun beres-beres barang mereka. Selesai makan Ukon juga beres-beres terus tidur.

Pagi harinya ..

"Kon! Bangun udah setengah 5 nih! Cepet mandi gue udah siapin makanan di meja tuh! (ya iya lah masa di jamban) Cepet kita kan mau jemput Orochimaru dulu" Ukon buru-buru ngegelindingin(?) Sakon ke kamar mandi biar dia cepetan mandi. Selesai Sakon mandi ala kadarnya dia ngambil makannya terus bawa tasnya terus ngelanjutin tidur di bagasi. Ukon buru-buru nutup pintu rumahnya terus nyetir ke rumah Orochimaru (tau dari mana rumah Orochi?)

Di tempat drop off

Orochimaru udah nunggu. Rambut panjangnya di biarin tergerai terus dia pake celana oanjang army yang kecewe-cewean gitu terus bawa back pack sama koper satu warna pink dua-duanya.

"Hai Orochimaru" Kata Ukon. "Hai Sakon Ukon mana?" Tanya Orochimaru (kebalik lagi) "Aku Ukon, Sakon jalan kaki gara-gara kemaren dia udah nyuruh aku jalan kaki (alibi juga)" Kata Ukon. "Ohh" Orochimaru hanya ber-ohh ria. Ukon cerita macem-macem yang bikin Orochimaru ketawa sampe guling-guling kentut-kentu dimobil(?) "Ukon sini deh" Orochimaru nyuruh Ukon ngedeketin mukanya ke Orochimaru CUP! Ukon juga di cium Orochimaru

Sampe di sekolah.. jam 4.59 pagi

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Kata Tsunade. Semua anak udah dateng termasuk Sakon, Ukon, sama Orochimaru. KRIK! KRIK! Semuanya masih pada ngantuk. "BANGUN LU SEMUA!" teriak Tsunade. "keep woles dong nek" Kata Shizune

"cepet masuk ke bis semuanya" Kata Tsunade

Di bis..

"Orochimaru aku duduk sama kamu ya" Kata Kimimaro "Oke deh" Orochimaru langsung duduk di samping Kimimaro.

Sakon, Ukon, sama Kabuto duduk di bertiga. "Kon tadi Orochimaru nyium gue juga lho!" Kata Ukon "emm.." Sakon masih aja ngorok. "Kabuto lu napa dah kok diem aja?" Ukon kesepian (kasian)

"ga papa kok gue Cuma ngantuk aja" Kata Kabuto terus tidur lagi. _'Sialan nih dua! Gue ditinggal bangun sendiri. Bener-bener sendiri semua orang di bis tidur sampe supirnya pun tidur(?)'_

Beberapa jam kemudian..

"WOY SEMUANYA BANGUN!" teriak Tsunade (lagi). "Kita udah nyampe sekarang turun terus ngumpul di hall situ CEPET!" Kata Tsunade (lagi)

Semuanya bangun sambil bawa tasnya masing-masing. Sampe di hall karena meratiin barang mulu Orochimaru jadi ketabrak Kabuto "Gomen!" Kata mereka barengan. Barang-barangnya Orochimaru jatoh semua.

"Aduh" Kata Orochimaru sambil mungtin(?) barangnya yang jatoh "Sini aku bantuin" Kabuto juga mungutin barang nya Orochimaru terus pas Kabuto mau ngambil dompetnya Orochimaru, Orochimaru juga mau ngambil dompet itu jadi mereka pegangan gitu dehh (CIEEE!). "Gomen" Kata Kabuto malu. Pipi mereka langsung merah barengan. Selesai ngumpulin barang Orochimaru mereka duduk sesuai kelompok.

"ANAK-ANAK! HARI INI KITA KUMPUL BUAT KEMPING SEKARANG DIKELOMPOK KALIAN TENTUKAN KETUANYA ABIS ITU SEGERA BIKIN TENDA ! MASING-MASING KELOMPOK 1 TENDA!" Tsunade teriak mulu dah

Kelompoknya Sakon itu kelompok 4. Ketua kelompok mereka Kimimaro. "Kalian ga usah ikut campur bikin tenda biar gue aja" Kata Kimimaro. Setelah 59 menit 59 detik berlalu tendanya belom jadi juga. "Lama lu! Sini biar kita aja" Kata Sakon ama Ukon. Dalam 5 menit tendanya langsung jadi. "Padahal tadi tuh dikit lagi gue bisa bikin tendanya" Kata Kimimaro. "Lu jangan nge sok deh kalo ga bisa! Kan kita satu kelompok ya harus bantu-bantu dong" Kata Ukon

"udah jangan berantem! Mending kalian beresin barang aku mau ke toilet dulu" Kata Orochimaru. 'toilet?' pikir Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Kabuto. Mereka bertiga berebut lari ke toilet tempat Orochimaru kencing. Pas udah nyampe di toilet…

Mereka berebut mau ngeliat di sebuah lobang sempuiiit banget di tembok toilet. "Minggir napa lu!" Kata Sakon yang di dusel-dusel (?)sama Kabuto. "Ih minggir lu!" Ukon ngedorong Sakon sama Kabuto sampe mereka jatoh tumpuk-tumpukan udah kaya tumpeng(?). Kimimaro Cuma bilang "minggir" Tapi kaga ada yang minggir. Tiba-tiba KREK! Tembok yang lagi Ukon senderin buat liat Orochimaru runtuh.

"ADUH!" Orochimaru kejatohan tembok. "BAKA UKON!" Teriak Kimimaro, Kabuto, sama Sakon. Mereka bertiga langsung ngebantuin Orochimaru sedangkan Ukon ditinggal cengo.

"Tolong" kata Orochimaru. Begitu denger Orochimaru minta tolong, Kimimaro langsung lari-lari slow motion ala superman gimana gitu. Terus nyingkirin tembok-tembok yang nimpa Orochimaru. "Orochimaru kamu ga papa kan?" Tanya Kimimaro sambil ngegendong Orochimaru ke tenda. "Sakon, Ukon, Kabuto bantuin gue napa!" Teriak Kimimaro dari tenda yang bikin tenda-tenda lain di sekitarnya runtuh semua.

"Aku datang!" Sakon juga ikut lari-lari ala banci di kejar kamtib gimana getuh. "Kenapa?ada apa?" Tanya Ukon dengan muka cengo(lagi). "Kakinya Orochimaru kepelintir terus tangannya berdarah" Kata Kimimaro. "Sini biar gue yang urusin"Kata Kabuto yang mulai mengeluarkan koper ungu punya dia(Kabuto beliber?) isinya tuh segala perkakas buat kedokteran.

"Lagi ngapain lu?" Tanya kimimaro. "Kakinya Orochimaru tuh harus di goyang-goyang gitu" Kata Kabuto sambil nge-grepe-grepe kakinya Orochimaru "ADUH! ITTAI!" Orochimaru nangis. Sakon, Ukon, sama Kimimaro udah macem-macem aja pikirannya ngeliat Orochimaru nangis. "Sabar dong.. sakitnya Cuma bentar kok nanti kan juga sembuh" Kata Kabuto yang modusnya minta ampun. Udah gitu dia ngegrepe-grepe paha mulusnya Orochimaru lagi.

Sakon, Ukon, ama Kimimaro udah merah aja mukanya pengen nyekek leher Kabuto. Akhirnya kakinya Orochimaru udah baikan. "Orochimaru kita pergi dulu ya. Kamu istirahat dulu aja di sini" Kata Sakon sambil narik Ukon, Kimimaro, sama Kabuto keluar.

"Apaan sih?" Tanya Ukon. "Mendingan kita tentuin aja deh Orochimaru punnya siapa" Usul Sakon. "Orochimaru ya punya gue lah! Gue aja berhasil mengrepe-grepe badannya" Kata Kabuto dengan bangganya yang disambut timpukan batu bata dari Sakon and Ukon and Kimimaro.

"Punya gue itu udah pasti dia kan nyium gue!" Kata Ukon. "Gue kan juga di cium dia!" Kata Sakon. "Ihh!" Mereka pun berantem ala banci gitu (AWAS KAMTIB!) "Pastinya dia tuh punya gue karena dia udah temenan sama gue dari kecil dan dia selalu baik sama gue!" Kata Kimimaro dengan bangganya. "Orochimaru itu baik kesemua orang -_-" Kata Sakon, Ukon, and Kabuto.

"Mending kita Tanya Orochimarunya aja sendiri" Sakon memberi usul (lagi). Mereka langsung masuk ke tenda. "Orochimaru.." Kata Ukon. "Iya?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil duduk "AKu mau nanya kamu mau milih siapa dari kita ber empat" Tanya Kimimaro.

"Hah?! Emm.. aku.." Jawab Orochimaru "Pasti gue kan?!" Ukon udah pasti narsisnya "Em.. aku ga milih satu pun dari kalian" Jawab Orochimaru tenang "HEH!" Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, and Kabuto kaget berjamaah. "Iya aku ga milih kalian berempat" Kata Orochimaru meyakinkan. "terus kamu milih siapa?" Tanya Kabuto. "Aku lebih milih dia" Kata Orochimaru sambil jalan keluar dari tenda terus nunjuk seseorang berambut panjang dan putih.

"HEH! Ga salah tuh!"Kimimaro ga nyangka. "Masa kamu lebih milih ero-sensei itu dari pada kita" Kata Sakon. "Dia itu orangnya baik" Kata Orochimaru langsung nyamperin guru kesayangannya dia. "Ada apa Orocimaru-chan?" Tanya Jiraya (sang Ero-sensei) "Mereka tadi Tanya aku milih siapa dari mereka berempat terus aku bilang aku milih kamu" Kata Orochimaru. "Oh..sebentar ya" Jiraya langsung nyamperin keempat anak yang masih ditinggal shock Orochimaru. "Dia udah milih gue dan ingat satu hal! Dia udah ga _virgin_ lagi di tangan gue" Jiraya pun nyamperin Orochimaru lagi dan pergi.

"APA!" Keempat anak ini shock berjamaah. Sakon langsung guling-guling dilantai, Ukon gigit kuku kaki, Kabuto langsung benci kedokteran, terus Kimimaro langsung bangkrut.

"Jadi kita gimana dong?" Tanya Kabuto "Sakon bareng gue yuu" Kimimaro langsung meluk pinggangnya Sakon terus nyari tempat sepi "ADEK GUE!" Teriak Ukon. "Sini ama gue aja lu!" Kabuto ngerangkulin tangannya di pundak Ukon terus jalan ketempat lain yang lebih sepi.

Gara-gara kejadian itu beberapa menit kemudian terdengar teriakan keras dari dua arah yg berbeda tempat Sakon sama Ukon berada. (poor Sakon Ukon) "ITTAAII!" Teriak Sakon ama Ukon


End file.
